Sacrifice of the Protector
by yume girl 91
Summary: Your innocence is mine, the Demon Aizen Sosuke declares. As tribute to the King of Hell, the angel of Fire, Kurosaki Ichigo gives the ultimate sacrifice of his purity. AU AiIchi 1st in the Heaven and Hell series


The war had been going on for a millennia.

Intermittent truces, times of victory, times of defeat then the presage that heralded the end came...

The side of Heaven was losing.

Deep in the heart of the angelic capitol of the high angels, Briah, a secret meeting was called together of the four angels of the elements. From the eastern sea came Rukia of water, a dark-haired female with a petite form and elegant azure wings. From the western plain, a sand-haired angel with a faint mysterious smile, Kisuke with his trusted red dragon Benihime. He was the eldest of those gathered and also whom kept order as the last two filed in.

Toshiro of the northern ice lands and Ichigo the angel of fire and of the south. Both were resplendent in their robes of blue-violet and fiery-crimson. Having risen in deference to the others kinship to himself, Kisuke waved a hand to the remaining seats at the round stone table. Rukia scowled when she glimpsed the orange-haired angel, their feuds were infamous as their opposing elements (clearly) did not get along.

"How goes the southern front?" She chose to murmur, catching the fire angel's eye as he sat down. "Still protecting the worthless humans?"

Kisuke flashed her a warning look while Toshiro snorted softly, "I don't have time for this."

"And why do you sneer, Rukia? The massacre on the island nation of Japan was a direct cause of your negligence." Ichigo fairly spat, the folded wings on his back glowing a vibrant red. The smaller angel huffed, flipping a hand through her shoulder-length raven tresses, ice-blue eyes glowered heavily at him in mockery.

"Hah. Why should my power be wasted on such a trivial thing? Even the creator has-"

"Don't say it-!" He hissed tightly.

Kisuke looked between them, raising his hand to indicate silence. "Now, now. Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan, please no fighting be between us. It is unification we need.."

They became silent.

Subtly relieved, the angel of the west, spoke quickly determined to take advantage on the lull of the others fight. "As you know, the lowest level of Heaven, Mathey was breached by a demonic hoard under direct command of the Demon Aizen."

The angels taut grim faces meant they too realized the import of this.

"My Division combined with the Punishment forces under Yoruichi's command were able to stem them off from continuing on to Shequam. It was during the fighting that an ultimatum was issued." Kisuke took a deep breath, gazing at the three fellow angels of the elements in turn. _This was the hardest_...

"That foul rotten creature has declared that if he does _not_ receive tribute from the angels of Heaven; every day, a thousand humans will die...until Hell is filled with the damned."

"That beast!" Rukia hissed, pounding her tiny fist on the table, sending a crack to ripple throughout the hard stone. Kisuke for once did not smile at her violence. Toshiro, the quietest out of all of them, lifted his head, meeting the elder's gaze firmly, "and what...precisely does the Demon want?"

Kisuke's faded blue eyes lowered to the grey stone of the table. "He desires to sully the angel of Fire. Ichigo... is Aizen's demand."

/

The halls of glittering soft-stone alabaster echoed with the petite angel's shriek.

"No! Ichigo, don't do this!" Rukia flailed in the arms of her red-haired adjutant, Renji. The taller angel looked upon the other clad in plain black. Ichigo's face was somber, composed yet he maintained an inner radiance to his white wings tinged with glowing crimson. "Oi, midget, thought you hated me an' my ideals?"

The angel of water slumped in Renji's grasp, her silks rustled with the motion.

"I...you're..." Her porcelain doll-like face tilted down so neither male could see her expression. "You're one of us, dummy." Rukia said quietly. "No Angel of God's purest creatures should have to endure what that foul beast has in store for you!"

"..kia."

She felt a large slightly roughened hand slide through the top of her hair and pat her none so gently. "Dry your tears-"

"I-I'm not crying, stupid!" she tried to punch him only to have him step back, grinning like always. "Hah, can't see 'cause of the tears, midget." Ichigo taunted, a muffled **oomph** coming from Renji as Rukia vented her frustration on the closest thing (which happened to be the tattooed angel restraining her)

"Shut up!"

"Oww! Why'd you hit _me_!"

"'Cause you're stupid too!" Rukia growled then, still unable to quite free herself. Ichigo gazed at them a moment longer then up around at the lofty halls of Briah's ancient library. It contained the history of the human world and of the dawn of creation. _It was a beautiful place_...he sighed, reluctantly meeting Renji's concerned light brown eyes.

"Hey, you going to be okay?"

"Yeah."

Rukia hung her head, her folded wings trembling.

_As was all of Heaven_.

He took the last steps to the edge of Briah and gazed down through the misty, nebulous layers. Extending his crimson-tinged wings, Ichigo leapt off, soaring down. Kisuke had arranged it all, sending the golem envoy to Hell's palace of Las Noches and the return of the envoy being a lump of clay and a stoic green-eyed demon whom was the fourth-ranked in all of Hell's echelon.

Ichigo tapered off his speed, Mathey's waving green grasses hovering into sight.

Piercing the layer with his angelic powers, he alighted in a sea of pleasant green. Darkness hovered, miasmic like around the slender male whom approached hands in the pockets of white hakama (a travesty of purity)

"Ulquiorra, isn't it?" Ichigo inquired cockily as absinthe green eyes studied him from head to sandaled foot. "We've fought before on the battlefield of that small Japanese town." he tried conversationally. "Recall?"

The silent demon turned away, speaking carefully so as to waste as few syllables as possible. "Aizen-sama awaits."

_I bet he does_. Ichigo thought, following the other.

For a time silence then as they neared the edge of Mathey's plain and darkness hovered at the surface of a lake. He couldn't resist another jibe.

"Say, are all assholes whom take pleasure in killing humans as personality-lacking as you?"

Ulquiorra drew his fingertips far above the water's edge. A gateway appeared above the water itself. "No."

Then, a subtle twitch of the facial muscles could've passed almost for a faint smirk.

"I presume you have not met Grimmjow. "

Surprised at the reaction he was able to garner, Ichigo tried to keep up the conversation as they passed into the lowest level of Hell. Gehenna, a land of barren ash-colored rock and a cold sunless sky. "I think the angel of water has." He seemed to recall Rukia complaining once about a blue-haired terror whom had slaughtered half her force and dared to grope her at sword-point.

"Perhaps." Absinthe eyes flickered once to his face. "Quicken your step, angel. My Lord has waited long for this."

_To torture me_, Ichigo's eyes narrowed, lips pursing but he said nothing. It had been his choice to accept the Demon's terms and go as a sacrifice to keep the forces of evil at bay a while longer. _To keep the humans safe_..

/

The remaining way was crossed by flight.

Ulquiorra's bat-like wings folded as Ichigo's white ones provided a soft luminosity in the ethereal darkness of the desert plain. A massive fortress made of white marble stood beneath a moon-lit sky forever unchanging.

_Las Noches, stronghold of Hell's King_.

Despite his outward bravado, Ichigo could feel the intense evil emanating from within the building outward. _Is this...__**him**__? _Every sense in his body screamed at him to stay away from the palace, to run far away before the taint befouled his pure essence.

The Cuatro strolled forward, hands in his pockets.

Ichigo gazed at the slim yet powerful being of darkness and forced his body to follow.

_The humans needed to be protected at all costs_.

/

Inside, blinding white walls and black crenellated ceilings ended in peaks. Massive pillars supported the high roof and atop the centralmost one, an older male resided in a white throne-like chair. Deep brown locks were smoothed back from a high forehead, well-chiseled features possessed a sedate elegance and severity. His mouth was wide yet sensual, eyes glittering with cunning and malice as Ichigo and Ulquiorra entered.

"My Lord." The Cuatro sunk into a deep bow, "I present the angel of Fire. The dogs of Heaven have kept their word."

He felt a twinge of annoyance at the insulting moniker.

"So they have." Aizen's voice sent chills down Ichigo's spine. It dripped poison like honey, soft mellifluous tones that curled around his ears and seemingly caressed him. "No more raids for at least fifty Enochian years," Ichigo felt pierced through the soul by the Demon's far gaze. "For as long as Ichigo-kun behaves."

He didn't understand, shooting a hurried glance to Ulquiorra, he glimpsed the other's subtle nod to a gesture by Aizen.

"You know where to escort our guest of honor, Ulquiorra."

"Yes, my Lord." The Cuatro bowed again then sent a cold detached look to Ichigo. "Come. Do not lag."

He scowled at the demon's back, turning on heel to follow him out of the echoing hall.

Ichigo was sure he imagined the sensation that Aizen's gaze had never left him as he'd walked out. "So, where are we going?" The hallways all seemed the same. Monochrome. Lifeless.

"Torture chamber?"

Silence.

Ichigo was beginning to wish he'd been escorted by the _supposed_ blue-haired braggart.

Trust that he'd get stuck being lead to a painful demise by a silence-is-golden killer.

Ulquiorra's steps eventually slowed.

Doors loomed ahead.

"This is where I leave you." Ulquiorra stepped to one side as half the portal opened on its own volition.

Ichigo glimpsed the plush interior of the room (from what he could see of it) and turned scowling to the Cuatro. "What gives? Not even an Iron Maiden?"

Another twitch almost like a smile.

"No. What awaits you is perhaps the most demeaning of all, Angel."

With a shrug at the enigmatic warning, Ichigo stepped through with a smirk.

The portal sealed shut behind him, blocking out the gaze of the apathetic Demon. Ichigo soon discovered that each and every inch of the spacious room and adjoining bathroom in rare blue alabaster was as royal and garishly beautiful as perhaps Yoruichi's mansion in Briah. _Ostentatious was more the word_, Ichigo thought, sitting carefully on the edge of the deep crimson coverlet and gazing up at the gaudy gold and ruby teardrop chandelier.

_It was almost like_-

"How do you find my quarters, Ichigo-kun?" The same voice from before floated from somewhere to his left. Ichigo tried not to show his alarm and casually glanced to where the King of Hell stood, dressed in a loosely belted white and black-edged robe and holding aloft a glass of blood-colored wine in one elegant hand.

"Overly pretentious." Ichigo said forcing a smile on his lips. "Just as you are, the self-proclaimed new God of all creation."

"Perhaps, my beautiful angel of Fire."

Ichigo scowled at the compliment.

Aizen advanced further into the room, "Ulquiorra told me of your confusion. Truly I assume you haven't a single notion of what _your_ sacrifice means?"

"I know very well what it does!" Ichigo snapped, his reiatsu blazing forth in a fiery corona. "I'm here so that you can play mind-games with me, torture me for all the foiling I've done to your great plans! So where is it?"

To his shock and anger, Aizen laughed. A short, soft breath of amusement. "Kisuke the wily old dog never explained, now did he?"

"You-" Ichigo's eyes flashed amber fire. It angered him to hear the Demon speak of his mentor in such a way. "How dare-"

"Are you ready for your torture, Ichigo?" Aizen smoothly cut him off. The angel of fire gazed upon him with startled eyes barely able to wonder (so fast?) at the speed of the Demon when warm, moist lips descended upon his.

For moments they lingered there, a gentle pressure. Breaking away even as Ichigo's mind barely comprehended the import of what had happened.

"You...that...why?" He demanded incoherently. Something had been awakened in his body, an inner stirring reacting to the demon's handsome face and quiet chuckle. "Another part, only the first of original sin." Aizen said fondly, brushing fingertips against Ichigo's slightly parted lips. "I remember when I was like you, naive, adoring the creator and singing masses of praise to him on his lofty pedestal. But, then I was shown the truth...carnal knowledge. Lust, a most human sensation, angels preserved from the sin of enjoying their own bodies. I was freed, Ichigo."

The angel of fire felt as though he were drowning in the depths of the lustful brown eyes. When Aizen pressed lightly against his shoulders, Ichigo sank down, the Demon's weight shifting above him, between his spread legs. There was a wrongness to the position, a frisson of what Ichigo's mind could only describe as _heat _without the pain of burning when hands caressed his body, tracing old battle scars. Massaging the firm nubs of flesh, lowering a head of coffee brown hair to flick a forked tongue lewdly across his nipples then below, stroking the growing bulge tenting his black hakama.

Ichigo writhed, flushing a deep scarlet color. He had never known the rod between his legs could bring so much excitement to his blood. Aizen hovered above him, occasionally leaning down to press kisses to the angel's feverish skin.

"So, beautiful." The demon murmured, the whisper of silken fabric and Ichigo's erection sprung forward aggressively. "And so eager." A low chuckle, a skillful hand wrapped around the base of his cock working it up and down. Panting he thrust into Aizen's hand only for the demon to insinuate the clothed rod against the apex of his bare thighs drizzled with pre-cum.

"This...is...is wrong." The angel whimpered, a few damp orange locks lay plastered to his forehead giving the hardened warrior an almost boyish look.

"Shhh." Aizen gently shushed, his hands leaving the trembling body flushed with desire below him to disrobe slowly exposing a long hard slab of chiseled flesh unmarked by war save for a serpent tattoo adorning his left breast. Ichigo gazed up at the intoxicating sight of the beautiful man feeling his cock throb hungrily in response.

"Yes, Ichigo." The Demon whispered, aligning himself against the impatient angel, hands gripped and lifted Ichigo's thighs up until he was spread around the larger male, his cock pressed against the hard abdomen. He flinched once when the other's rod-like penis nudged his hole, then remained still knowing he had sacrificed himself to the Demon's whims.

"We will become one soon." Hands rubbed soothingly up and down his sides, "Then and only then will you be free from all of Heaven's illusions, my precious protector."

Ichigo felt the tension build in the body above him. Then, excruciating pain rippled through his entire being.

The Demon's hiss of ecstasy came with powerful thrusts inside the angel's tight hole.

Then, soul-aching pleasure that made his body arch taut like a bowstring; the impossibly long tongue of the demon snaking between their bodies and caressing his neglected length. Each sinful lick and tug on his rockhard penis fueled the fire raging in his blood.

"You know what you must do..." Aizen whispered between his own ragged pants. Their bodies slick with sweat slapped together, wet slurping sounds as part of his demonic power formed into shadows with sucking lips and caressing hands, fondling every inch they could get of the angel's naked torso.

"Ah..ah...ah..hahn..." Ichigo could feel himself on the edge of something. Something that would change him forever; he hadn't a clue as to what the demon spoke of. Then moments before he lost himself in the overwhelming crest of pure sin; a darkling's mouth clamped down on the base of his penis, the graze of teeth erotic yet dangerous.

"Acknowledge me as _God_."

_The most blasphemous of all_.

The once pure angel of fire shut his amber eyes tightly.

"Say it." The Demon of Hell demanded in a dangerously soft tone.

"Y-you..." Ichigo felt his penis twist painfully between the fleshy lips of the shadow. The tension in his body wound tighter like a coiled spring. He gasped soundlessly, a wetly in his throat. The pleasure was at the pinnacle of pain and bliss.

Desperate for it to end, he choked out, "you..you alone are God!"

Aizen smiled, "that's all I wanted." With a few rough strokes, his darkling milked the angel for all he was worth. Soon, his thrusts lost their control and he finished pounding into the tight body with great spurts of hot seed. Easing from the semi-conscious male, the demon drew the angel to his chest, soothing sweated locks down, nibbling bruised lips.

"Now you understand, Ichigo-kun...you've savored sin rather than the pure light of chaste beings." He kissed the angel gently, embracing him tightly in the darkness of Hell. "You have fallen...fallen into eternal damnation as I did once in desire for _you_."

-Finis-

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach. AN: had the idea for a year already. Finally put it down on typeface. Did everyone get the last line?

:D Thanks for reading!

No flames or haters!

Reviews loved! :D


End file.
